The present invention relates to foldable canopy structures that collapse into readily portable units. In particular, the present invention relates to a foldable unit that provides a simplified structure having a plurality of pivotal joints, each pivotal joint being coupled to two cross poles and releasably connected to a support pole enabling the foldable structure to be easily and simplistically expanded.
Foldable canopy structures that collapse into a readily portable unit are well known in the outdoor products industry. Such canopy structures are generally used to protect users from the rain or sun for a wide variety of activities. The benefit of these foldable structures is that while the structure covers a large area when expanded, once collapsed it is small enough to be readily transported and stored. Recent advances in collapsible structures have made them both lighter and easier to assemble.
While portable shelters have undergone several recent advances, current shelters continue to have several deficiencies. One of the major drawbacks of existing structures is that to achieve a readily collapsible frame, existing structures are complex. Many of these structures heavily rely on complicated elements such as scissor joints. Additionally, the structures require complicated folding arrangements, detailed configurations and numerous elements. The complexity of the systems limits the ease of use for such structures.
The complexity of the current collapsible systems also adds weight to the structures. The result is that weight becomes a factor with even the lightest of existing systems. The additional weight makes the structures more difficult to collapse. Additionally once the structure is collapsed the structures are more difficult to move. This compromises many of the potential benefits of portability.
Another drawback of existing structures is that the complexity and the mechanics of the structures require a two-person set-up. While existing structures do offer some conveniences, the two-person set-up requirement limits both the ease of consumer use and the gamete of practical uses for these shelters.
As a result, there is a continuing need for a foldable and portable canopy structure that provides a simplified structure, that eliminates the need for a two-person set-up, and that provides a lighter structure that will facilitate set-up, take-down, and portability.
The present invention relates to foldable canopy structures that collapse into readily portable units. In particular, the present invention relates to a foldable unit that provides a simplified structure having a plurality of pivotal joints, each pivotal joint being coupled to two cross poles and releasably connected to a support pole enabling the foldable structure to be easily and simplistically expanded.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the foldable structure consists of a frame. The frame includes a plurality of support poles and a plurality of cross poles. Each cross pole is pivotally coupled between adjacent support poles for rotation about an axis parallel to the support poles.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, the frame structure includes a plurality of support poles and a plurality of cross poles. Each support pole includes a first section and a second section telescopically receiving the first section. Each support pole is flexibly coupled to adjacent cross poles for folding about an axis parallel to the cross poles. Each cross pole includes a first section and a second section telescopically receiving the first section. Each cross pole is pivotally coupled between adjacent support poles for rotation about an axis parallel to the support poles.
The present invention also provides a foldable frame. The foldable frame includes a plurality of cross poles and a plurality of movable support poles. A plurality of cross poles are pivotally coupled to one another. Each support pole is configured to move between a first position in which the support pole extends parallel to one of the plurality of cross poles and a second position in which the support pole extends perpendicular to one of the plurality of cross poles.
The present invention also provides a method for setting up a portable shelter. The method includes providing a frame having a plurality of cross poles and a plurality of support poles in a collapsed state. In the collapsed state, the plurality of cross poles includes a first cross pole having a first end and a second end, a second cross pole extending substantially parallel to the first cross pole and having a first end and a second end, a third cross pole having a first end pivotally coupled to the first end of the first cross pole and a second end pivotally coupled to the second end of the second cross pole, and a fourth cross pole crossing the third cross pole and having a first end pivotally coupled to the first end of the second cross pole and a second end pivotally coupled to the second end of the first cross pole. The plurality of support poles includes a first support pole extending substantially parallel to the first cross pole, a second support pole extending substantially parallel to the second cross pole, a third support pole extending substantially parallel to the third cross pole and a fourth support pole extending substantially parallel to the fourth cross pole. The method also includes the steps of pivoting the plurality of cross poles to a rectangular position wherein the first and second cross poles extend parallel to one another and wherein the third and fourth cross poles extend parallel to one another. The plurality of support poles are also pivoted to a supporting position. In the supporting position, each support pole extends perpendicular to the plurality of cross poles.
The present invention also provides an apparatus for supporting a canopy. The apparatus includes a frame having a plurality of cross poles and a plurality of support poles in a collapsed state. In the collapsed state, the plurality of cross poles includes a first cross pole having a first end and a second end, a second cross pole extending substantially parallel to the first cross pole and having a first end and a second end, a third cross pole having a first end pivotally coupled to the first end of the first cross pole and a second end pivotally coupled to the second end of the second cross pole, and a fourth cross pole crossing the third cross pole and having a first end pivotally coupled to the first end of the second cross pole and a second end pivotally coupled to the second end of the first cross pole. The plurality of support poles includes a first support pole extending substantially parallel to the first cross pole, a second support pole extending substantially parallel to the second cross pole, a third support pole extending substantially parallel to the third cross pole and a fourth support pole extending substantially parallel to the fourth cross pole. The plurality of cross poles pivot to a rectangular position such that the first and second cross poles extend parallel to one another and such that the third and fourth cross poles extend parallel to one another. The plurality of support poles are movable to a supporting position such that each support pole extends perpendicular to the plurality of cross poles.